familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Alexander Thom Cringan (1926)
CRINGAN, Alexander Thom (1926) Grandson of ATC & LRWLink title Alex, the third of five children of John Waugh Cringan (1885-1949) and Evelyn CRAIG (1890-1959), was born in Toronto on June 21st, 1926. Growing up in Southern Ontario: I matriculated from UTS in 1943, and graduated with a B.Sc. in Forestry from the University of Toronto in 1948, and completed my course work toward an M.A. in Zoology at Toronto in 1950. I finished my thesis on food habits of the woodland caribou http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reindeer in Guelph a few years later. As a child, I roamed the Don Valley and its ravines, exploring the very Sugar Loaf Hill and Taylor's Woods that Ernest Thompson Seton http://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ernest_Thompson_Seton wrote about. This greatly influenced my later choice of wildlife management/forestry as a career. In May, 1950, I started to work as the Sioux Lookout District Biologist with the Ontario Dept. of Lands and Forests. My future wife, June Helen CAMPBELL had grown up at Muskoka Falls, and had attended the Shaw Business College in Toronto. June's ancestors had homesteaded in Muskoka. Her father, Frank, worked for Ontario Hydro at Muskoka Falls for 45 years. June was working for Lands and Forests when I met her. Sioux Lookout (1950-1955): The Sioux Lookout District was a challenging one! It covered some 400,000 sq. km., yet had a population of only 20,000, mostly Native Canadians. Sioux Lookout was still very much a frontier town when we were married, and June moved there, in 1952. Our years there were very interesting, June worked part-time for the Indian Affairs Branch, and I, had to learn the differences between the world of text-books and real life. Our lives changed abruptly in the fall of 1955, with an unexpected transfer to Guelph, where I was secunded to the Ontario Agricultural College to assist in the teaching of a new degree program in wildlife management. Guelph (1955-1970): Our years in Guelph were great! Both our sons were born during that time, Alex in Toronto 1956, and Doug in Guelph in 1957. The Guelph years also gave us the chance to get to know our now-adult siblings and their families better, and to renew acquaintances with many of the aunts, uncles, and cousins under new circumstances. While in Guelph, we began square-dancing, a hobby that we enjoyed until 1993. Also, while in Guelph, we became Unitarians - a decision that we have had no cause to regret. While at Guelph, we lived in the U.S.A. for a year twice, at Ann Arbor, Michigan, in 1958-59 to attend graduate school, and on a sabbatical at Fort Collins, Colorado, in 1968-69. This last experience led directly to our next major move. Fort Collins (1970- ''' ): Our family moved to Fort Collins in 1970, when Alex accepted a professorship at Colorado State University. After the boys grew up, June went back to work, and retired from the Beet Sugar Laboratory of the USDA in 1984. Alex retired from CSU in 1989. We have lived in retirement in Fort Collins since then. ''Alex T. Cringan, 1200 Stover Street, Fort Collins, Colorado. CO 80524 ''(From Trimble (1990), modified August 2008)' Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of PARENTS NAMES' References * Category:Born in ... Category:Married in ... Category:Died in ... Category:Non-SMW people articles